you're my valentine or my chocolate
by Baby himchan exotics
Summary: kris selalu melewati malam valentine tanpa kekasihnya lalu bagaimana suho yang biasanya ngak peduli dengan malam valentine malah memberinya kejutan /crack couple krisho/ nc/oneshoot


Title :you're my valentine Content: you're my valentine or you're my chocolate

pairing: krisho

genre: comedy (?) smut nc ngak hot

warning; yaoi ,boyxboy

leght; oneshoot

Halooooo aku bawa ff nc nih tapi maaf ngak hot soalnya aku ngak bisa bikin yang hot ini aja aku coba-coba bikin oh ya ff ini ada hubunganya sama ff S.C.A mian mungkin kalian pada bingung karena tulisan tidak detail dan penempatan katanya juga acak-acakan sekali lagi bow mianhaeyo

ff ini hanya untuk pecinta krisho kalau ngak suka jangan di bhas ya apalagi flame bisa kebakar * Duarrr* kalo pagliat ? boleh deh tapi satu kata aja

so happy reading...

Hari valentine adalah hari kasih sayang hari di mana semua orang menyerukan kasih sayang mereka pada orang yang di sayanginya coklat adalah benda wajib untuk merayakan valentine .

siang itu di sebuah dorm yang tak pernah sepi walau penghuninya 6 orang tapi sering kedatangan tamu lebih dari 5 orang jadi selalu ramai mereka sedang bercengkrama membicarakan rencana mereka nanti malam.  
mereka seperti kumpulan para seme yang sedang membuat kejutan untuk uke-uke tercinta mereka "hyung-hyung nanti aku dikasih coklat yang banyak ya" kata zelo pada sehun "kenapa aku memberikanya padamu? coklatku hanya untuk luhan hyung " jawab sehun " memang hyung gak menyayangiku apa" kata zelo sambil cemberut.  
zelo maknae dari dorm sebelah memang selalu main ke dorm k/m ia selalu mengikuti hyungnya choi minkhi dan menjadi anak buahnya sehun.

semuanya nampak asyik dan sibuk dengan persiapan pesta nanti malam yang di adakan sekolah karena pihak sekolah sangat baik jadi ia mengijinkan membuat pesta khusus valentine di aula sekolah, namun ada satu orang yang terlihat tidak senang yaitu kris ia duduk sendirian di pojok sofa sambil nonton tv tapi matanya tak fokus ia selalu melirik ke arah temanya yang lagi sibuk membuat rencana valentine dengan kekasih mereka apakah ia iri? ...ya sebenarnya sangat iri ,bukan berarti ia tidak punya pacar lo ia memiliki pacar yang sangat cantik, baik dan pengertian

"tao memang kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya chen yang melihat tao juga ikut nimbrung dengan percakapan mereka " belum sih tapi nanti malam aku akan menembaknya" jawab tao - malu-malu,  
" wooooahhhh siapa ?" teriak chanyeol heboh dan sepertinya yang lain kaget tidak menyangka maknae dari dorm m yang terkenal cengeng ,manja dan menyeramkan akan punya kecengan "namanya hwang minhyun dari kelas 9 teman kelasnya minki" jawab tao malu-malu "tao nanti aku ajarkan kata-kata romantis "  
kata yonguk menawarkan ,tao menganguk dan seketika semua heboh mempersiapkan kata-kata romantis untuk kekasih mereka

mereka adalah sekelompok seme yang saling membantu mereka saling bertukar pikiran tentang masalah mereka kadang mereka terang-terangan menyebut tempat yang cocok untuk bercinta begitulah mereka saling terbuka.

zelo anak paling kecil di antara mereka hanya memandang bingung para hyung-hyungnya anak seumuranya (yang seharusnya masih smp) sepertinya belum tertarik untuk pacaran atau cinta jadi ia tak peduli ia sangat menyukai hari valentine karena ia akan mendapat banyak coklat zelo tak ingin mengangu hyungnya jadi ia berniat untuk menonton tv saja lalu ia beranjak ke sofa di sofa ia di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang sedang mengerutu ,oh rupanya ada satu orang yang juga tidak tertarik dengan valentine ? pikirnya.

" hyung kok ngak ikut gabung dengan mereka?" tanya zelo ,orang yang di tanya hanya diam saja" ngak punya pacar ya ?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum polosnya kris- orang yang ia ajak bicara- menatap zelo dengan tajam seketika zelo langsung diam ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri tatapan kris benar-benar menakutkan zelo langsung berlari ke hyung-hyungnya bermaksud mencari perlindungan "makanya jangan gangu dia " tegur chanyeol "kris hyung lagi galau malam valentine pacarnya sibuk mulu kasihan" celetuk chen prihatin tanpa menyadari tatapan menusuk dari arah sofa " hyung takut~" rengek zelo

malamnya...

" kris hyung kau tidak pergi kan ? tolong jaga dorm ya " kata lay yang sudah bersiap akan pergi dengan yang lain kris hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ia benar-benar malas dengan semuanya bicarapun malas,mandi malas bahkan ia masih duduk di sofa depan tv sejak tadi siang benar-benar pemalas " kris hyung maaf ya ngak masak kau bisa masak sendirikan?" tanya lay lagi ia merasa tidak enak karena kris tidak di kasih makan ( emang kucing?)  
"hmmm" lagi-lagi kris meresponya dengan gumamaan "tenang saja ge nanti kita bawain makanan yang banyak "seru tao "ya udah kami pergi dulu, anyeong~" pamit mereka

setelah mereka pergi tinggalah kris sendiri yang sedang mengalau ria malam valentine harusnya ia habiskan dengan pacarnya tapi apa...suho pacarnya malah sibuk ngeles emang sih bagi suho malam valentine tidak penting dari belajar inilah resiko punya pacar juara kelas apalagi ayah suho seorang profesor di salah satu universitas paling bergengsi di seoul jadi pendidikan adalah yang utama .

kadang kris merutuki kekasihnya yang selalu mengangap tak penting malam istimewah apalagi mereka jarang berkencan walau seperti itu kris tetap mencintainya bahkan sangat ,mempercayainya kris menghela nafas lelah ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan namja pendek macam suho? berkacamata ( kadang pakai sih),hobi belajar dan kutu buku,sungguh ia tak tahu alasanya bukankah cinta datang tak terduga dan siapa saja kita tertarik dengan seseorang yang menurutnya menawan tak peduli orang itu banyak kekuranganya begitulah cinta yang di rasakan kris.

sementara itu di tempat pesta

"wow pestanya menarik padahal ini di aula sekolah" seru tao ,chen hanya mangut-mangut sambil meresapi musik yang memekakan telinga pestanya sangat ramai penuh dengan siswa-siswa S.C.A bahkan ada yang dari sekolah lain "CHEN!" panggil seseorang tapi chen tak mendengarnya karena suaranya terendam suara musik yang cukup keras "chen!" panggil orang itu lagi chen tetap tidak mendengarnya orang itu mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya bermaksud mengalihkan perhatianya chen tetap tidak peduli ia mengira orang yang menepuk pundaknya adalah tao karena dari tadi ia ada di sebelahnya "CHEN!" panggilnya lagi agak keras tidak mungkin ia tidak mendengarnya, dengan santainya chen berbalik dan memandang orang itu saat melihat orangnya seketika ia langsung terkejut " s-su...ho hyung" katanya tergagap "kenapa ia terkejut apa aku seperti hantu" gerutu suho "suho hyung kok bisa ada disini?" kata chen setelah mengontrol keterkejutanya(?) suho tersenyum manis dan menjawab " aku bolos hari ini, ngomong-ngomong kris mana?" tanyanya ,karena dari tadi ia mencari kekasihnya tidak ketemu, orang kaya kris gampang di cari di kerumunan orang karena badanya sangat tinggi karena ia tak menemukanya tentu saja ia bertanya pada chen ia kan roomatenya " kris hyung tidak datang ke pesta " jawab chen "dia sedang mengalau ria di dorm karena mengira hyung masih sibuk dan tidak akan datang " jelasnya, suho seakan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kris ia langsung pamit dan pergi ke dorm m.

sementara itu kris masih asyik mengalau di tempat duduk yang masih sama seperti tadi siang ,ia benar-benar bosan duduk diam sendirian di dorm , saat lagi asyik mengalau (?) tiba-tiba bel dormnya berbunyi kris berdecak kesal karena acaranya tergangu (?)  
" siapa sih gangu aja " gerutunya , ia engan beranjak membuka pintu karena malas ,  
karena pintu tak kunjung di buka orang yang hendak bertamu malah bersemangat memencet bel berkali-kali , kris benar-benar kesal karena berisiknya suara bel " siapa sih ni orang nyebelin banget" dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah pintu ia sudah bersiap akan memukul siapapun orangnya di depan karena telah mengangu ketenanganya.  
di bukanya pintu itu dengan kasar dan entah kenapa emosinya yang tadi meluap-luap tiba-tiba menghilang setelah melihat orang di depanya

rupanya yang datang seorang malaikat

" hai kris" sapanya , kris masih terpaku menatap sosok itu ia tak berkedip dan mulutnya menganga karena terkejut ,ia terkejut bukan karena yang datang malaikat maut tapi yang datang benar-benar malaikatnya .  
'bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini? bukankah tadi siang ia bilang tak akan datang ke pesta malam ini tapi lihatlah dia ,dia sangat menawan dengan pakaian tuxedonya apalagi rambutnya di jambul memperlihatkan keningnya sungguh ia terlihat ganteng banget oh apakah benar ia malaikat yang akan menjemputnya ke surga? , surga lo bukan neraka.  
" kris !" serunya agak keras , akhirnya kris sadar "kris kenapa kau belum siap-siap kau tidak datang ke pesta ?" kata suho sambil mendorong tubuh kris agar menyingkir dari pintu " kupikir kau tidak datang" jawab kris " sudahlah cepat sana lay bilang kau belum mandi ,ihhh jorok" kata suho sambil menutup hidungnya " hehehe" kris nyengir kuda dan melesat ke kamarnya

bukanya bersiap-siap di kamar kris nampak bingung dan tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin suhonya mau merayakan valentine bukankah ia selalu bilang valentine bisa kapan saja ngak mesti tanggal 14 febuari " AHA, mumpung ini istimewa dari semua valentine yang sering aku lewati aku akan membuat kejutan untuknya" katanya bangga pada diri sendiri berasa punya ide brilian ,ia pun keluar kamar dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang lagi duduk di sofa.  
"kok belum mandi ?" kaget suho melihat kekasihnya belum siap " ya kita jadi pergi ngak sih" katanya lagi agak kesal bukanya menjawab kris malah duduk di samping suho dan menghimpitnya "mau apa kau" tanya suho takut-takut ia merasakan sinyal bahaya dari kekasihnya " mau memberi valentine " jawab kris dengan sok polos yang terlihat seperti orang bego " mana coklatku ?" " memangnya yang namanya valentine harus memberi coklat ?" jawabnya " aku maunya yang merah" lanjutnya " mana ada coklat merah coklat ya coklat walau ada warna putih dan hitam tapi ngak ada yang warna merah"

" ada nih"

Cup

kris mengecup bibir suho sekilas, seketika muka suho memerah kris tersenyum melihat kekasinya

" bagaimana maniskan" katanya lagi sambil menyeringai yang terlihat menakutkan di mata zelo kalau dia melihatnya " sekarang aku mau cobain yang putih" katanya sok polos suho menatapnya bingung ' bukankah ia tidak punya coklat?' batinya namun saat melihat seringaian kris seketika ia sadar apa yang di maksud kris

" a,aniya kris " tolak suho gugup " beneran enak lo"bisik kris makin menjadi bibirnya yang tadi berbisik di telinga suho kini beralih ke leher dan menghirup aroma khas tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat ia sukai dan mengecupnya berkali-kali

" enghh kris~ " lenguh suho yang terdengar seperti desahan mendengar desahan suho kris makin semangat mengecupi leher suho dan sesekali mengigitnya membuat suho memekik

suho bergerak gelisah di atas sofa, bagaimana tidak kris kini menindih tubuh mungilnya dan bibirnya masih asik mengerjai tubuh suho bagian atasnya kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas semua dan dasinya sudah menghilang entah kemana suho yakin tubuh bagian atasnya (dada, leher dan pundak ) tidak putih lagi tiba-tiba kris menghentikan kegiatanya dan beralih menatap suho

" ngak nyaman ya ?" tanyanya ,suho menganguk sebagai jawaban " iya sofa terlalu sempit ,bagaimana kita pindah ke kamar "katanya lagi , suho membulatkan mtanya " a,aaniya kris " protesnya ,kris tidak mempedulikan protesanya suho ia malah mengankat tubuh suho dan mengendongnya bridal style dan membawanya kekamar dan tidak lupa menguncinya kuncinya ia cabut dan membuangnya sembarangan takut suho kabur ,suho meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan tapi kris tidak peduli ia malah semakin kuat mengendongnya membuat suho tak bisa lepas

Brugkk

kris menjatuhkan tubuh suho ke ranjang lalu menindihya dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi suho tidak bisa mengibangi ciuman kris yang terkesan liar dan tidak sabaran suho hanya diam saja menerima serangan kris merasa tak di respon kris melembutkan ciumanya " saranghae " katanya di sela-sela ciumanya suho mendorong tubuh kris membuat ciuman mereka terlepas kris menatapnya bingung " ngak bisa nafas tahu " omel suho ,kris nyengir dan tertawa kecil

" kau tahu ini adalah valentineku jadi biarkan aku menikmati coklatku" kata kris dengan nada seduktif di telinga suho " aniya kenapa kau samakan aku dengan coklat akukan ngak coklat" protes suho yang ia kira kris sedang menyamainya dengan jongin " kau memang coklat kok ,manis lembut dan lumemr di mulut" kata kris lagi sambil menjilat bibirnya " walau coklat berwarna hitam atau coklat kau tetap coklat putihku" katanya lagi membuat warna merah muncul di pipi putih suho

kris mencium bibir suho lagi kali ini lebih lembut dan penuh perasaan ia tidak mau kekasihnya terluka walau kini nafsunya membuncah ia harus rela bersabar .  
suho tersentak saat kris menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya yang ,masih tertutup celana ia menatap kris dengan pandangan memohon kris tahu artinya sepertinya suho belum siap ,padahal kris sudah bersabar selama beberapa bulan tidak pernah berhubungan mereka memang tidak pernah berhubungan intim terlalu jauh hanya sebatas oral sex sampai klimaks .  
" aku akan melalukanya dengan lembut sayang jadi ikuti aku " kata kris tenang , suho menganguk pelan ia tak yakin rasanya tak menyakitkan ,ia dengar cerita dari temanya yang awalnya sakit kemudian kau akan merasakan surga dunia ,dan lagi ia juga dapat saran dari teman yang sudah berpengalaman bila akan melakukan make love sebaiknya di tempat yang redam suara dan sunyi kalau saat berteriak kau tidak akan tergangu suho berfikir yang di maksud berteriak saat sedang apa ?

kris yang melihat wajah khawatir suho ,membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya " nikmati saja" bisiknya dan mencium dagu runcing suho menyesap lehernya lagi yang kini sudah berubah warna suho merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya menegang oleh perlakuanya kris ciuman kris beralih ke dada rata suho dan menyentuh niplenya suho tersentak dan berteriak " yaak jangan sentuh yang itu" katanya sambil menutupi dadanya dengan kemeja yang kancingnya sudah terlepas semua " kenapa ?" tanya kris polos " kau seperti bayi" jawabnya kris melongo " kenapa begitu setiap orang yang berhubungan pasti menyentuh itu" protes kris " tidak mau geli tahuuu" jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut kris yang melihatnya tentu saja gemas sekaligus kesal " kalau tidak mau kita berhenti saja di sini " ancam suho ,kris yang mendengar ancaman suho menghela nafas psarah ' selalu begitu tak pernah sampai tuntas' kata kris dalam hati akhirnya kris mengalah " ya ya aku janji tidak akan menyentuh bagian itu lagi " kata kris kesal karena kegiatan asyiknya tergangu " bolehkah kita lanjutkan lagi?" katanya lagi meminta ijin ia takut suho akan bad mood dan pastinya akan gagal making lovenya suho menganguk malu kentara sekali dari pipinya yang masih merah melihat suho menganguk kris bersorak senang dan melanjutkan aksinya lagi.

seperti tak pernah bosan kris melumat bibir suho penuh nafsu ia jadi tak sabaran gara-gara suho telah merusak moodnya barusan sedangkan suho ia sedang berusaha menimbangi ciuman kris walau kata kris dia menyebalkan tapi suho ingin membuat pacarnya senang "ah panas" keluh suho dan kris menghentikan aktifitasnya lagi kali ini ia tidak kesal justru senang kris menarik badan suho uhtuk duduk dan melepas kemeja dan singlet yang masih melekat di tubuh kekasihnya ia juga membuka bajunya sendiri seketika muka suho memerah melihat tubuh bagian atas kris yang terekspos kris menyeringai melihat kekasihnya lalu mendorong dan membuat suho terlentang ia membuka pengait celananya dan melepasnya beserta celana dalamnya " sekarang siapa yang seperti bayi ?" katanya mengejek " aaah" kris tersenyum puas sepertinya kekasihnya sudah tak bisa berbicara lagi kris terus menatap tubuh polos kekasihnya terutama bagian selangkanganya " saatnya menikmati coklat putihku" " aniyaaaa jangan kris itu sangat menjijikan" pekik suho menutup bagian selangkanganya yang di tatap lapar oleh kris kris mendengus kesal lagi-lagi suho merusak aktifitasnya " jangan mengangu kesenanganku kau diam saja tinggal menikmatinya " kata kris tajam seketika suho langsung membeku kris marah

dengan perlahan kris menyingkirkan tangan suho yang menutupi selangkanya terlihatlah junior mungil yang tidak terlalu besar dari miliknya sedikit menegang dan mengocoknya perlahan " nggghhh" lenguh suho tertahan " kau menikmatinyakan kenapa mulutmu cerewet sekali " kata kris dengan smirknya suho tidak menjawab takut kris marah lagi setelah kocokanya (?) cukup dan sudah menegang sempurna kris merendahkan wajahnya dan melahap junior mungil itu yang sekarang mulai membesar ,suho membelalakan matanya tak percaya dan tak lama kemudian suho mulai mendesah dan meracau tidak jelas ,

" ahh...oughhh...krisss..." racaunya tidak jelas kris tersenyum licik melihat kekasihnya mulai kenikmatan rupanya suho terlalu munafik padahal ia menginginkanya dan,menikmatinya tapi pura-pura tidak mau

kris mempercepat kulumanya saat merasakan junior suho makin membesar yang tandanya akan segera klimaks

" ouhhhh kris ...aku ingin ...keluar.." desah suho yang mulai tak nyaman karena ingin mengeluarkan maninya tapi mulut kris masih mengulumnya " keluarkan saja" kata kris tanpa menghentikan kulumanya " tapi-" " ayo keluarkan saja sekarang " potong kris , suho yang tak kuat lagi akhirnya mengeluarkan cairanya di mulut kris ,ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena tidak mau melihat wajah kris yang belepotan spermanya namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya memaksa membukanya dan ia merasakan benda cair sedikit kental melewati kerongkonganya

ia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah kris tepat di depanya ia mengecap mulutnya berkali-kali masih merasakan cairan tadi " tadi apa yah rasanya aneh" katanya polos kris tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas " kau mau tahu ?" tanya kris ,suho menganguk polos " itu adalah cairan milikmu "bisik kris ,seketika mata suho membulat dan ia mulai merasa mual " jangan di muntahkan tadi kulihat kau menikmatinya" kata kris lagi ,  
" kau sudah ku puaskan sekarang giliranku" mendengar perkataan kris wajah suho langsung memucat itu berarti ia juga harus melakukan seperti yang dilakuakan kris barusan

melihat wajah suho memucat kris malah semakin melebarkan smirknya inilah saatnya untuk mengerjai kekasihnya " tenang saja enak kok" bisik kris di telinga suho membuat suho merinding tak karuan " a,a,aapa ? iiitu sangat menjijikan " kata suho terbata, " menjijikan ? itu berarti kau mengangapku menjijikan?" kata kris dengan sinis, suho mulai menimbang-nimbang antara melakukan atau tidak ,kalau ia tidakmau kris pasti kecewa karena tidak mengahargainya dengan terpaksa akhirnya ia mau melakukanya

" iya kris aku mau melakukanya" jawab suho pelan " melakukan apa?" goda kris " melakukan itu yang tadi kau lakukan " jelas suho mukanya merah padam karena malu mengatakanya aneh sekali ngomong itu malu melihat itu secara langsung tidak malu * duagh *author bawel.`pundung`

kris menampilkan smirk evilnya sepertinya ia berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya " sayang sekali tidak bisa" kata kris masih dengan nada sinis ,suho langsung kecewa sepertinya kris benar-benar marah sampai ia tak diijinkan untuk menyentuh 'miliknya'

" karena ia akan aku tempatkan di sarang favoritnya " kata kris lagi " tapi-" belum sempat suho menyelesaikan ucapanya kris sudah membungkam bibirnya lagi dengan ciuman yang lembut tapi bernafsu tanganya meraba daerah selangkangan suho mengelus juniornya kemudian ia melepaskanya dan beralih ke manhole suho

" akhh" pekiknya tertahan karena bibirnya masih di bungkam oleh bibir kris rupanya kris telah memasukan satu jarinya ke lubang perawan suho dan melakukan gerakan keluar masuk suho yang merasakan benda asing di tubuhnya hanya bisa mengeliat tak nyaman dan tiba-tiba ia meraskan benda lebih banyak lagi yang menerobos masuk " arggghhhh..." jeritnya keras yang kali ini ia bebas karena kris sudah melepas bibirnya, air matanya menetes karena terlalu sakit kris menatapnya sendu melihat kekasihnya kesakitan ia jadi merasa bersalah tapi ...tidak mungkin ia berhenti di tengah jalan sementara nafsunya sudah memuncak dengan peprlahan kris mengerakan jarinya yang kini bertambah menjadi 4 jari di lubang suho gerakan pertama suho masih berteriak kesakitan kris mengerakan jajrinya lagi perlahan-lahan jerit kesakitan suho lama-lama menghilang di gantikan desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir suho

" oohhh.,...yahhhh...yeeessss" desahnya

kris menyeringai kemenangan akhirnya ia berhasil ia mengerakan jarinya memutar supaya lebih lebar dan nantinya akan muat untuk juniornya setelah di rasa cukup lebar kris mengeluarkan jarinya ,suho mendesah kecewa .tidak rela kenikmatan barusan hilang kris tersenyum sepertinya kekasihnya sudah tidak sabar " tenang sayang sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan nikmat berkali-kali lipat dari juniorku dari pada jariku" kata kris setengah mendesah memancing gairah suho suho menganguk patuh

kris melepas celananya dan membebaskan juniornya yang dari tadi meronta-ronta (?) ingin bebas suho terpaku menatap junior besar kris yang sudah sangat tegang keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya ia jadi ngeri membayangkan benda sebesar itu akan mengoyak-ngoyak lubangnya

kris yang mengerti tatapan ngeri kekasihnya ia membisikan kata-kata penenang agar suho tidak shock dan takut kris mengankat ke dua kaki suho dan meletakanya di pundaknya kris dapat melihat lubang suho dengan jelas.  
" kau harus relaks dan jangan tertekan nanti malah sakit " kata kris menyarankan ,suho menganguk ia mulai was-was menanti junior kris memasukinya

kris mengarahkan junior besarnya ke lubang suho dan mulai memasukinya atas saran kris suho mencoba relaks dan tidak tegang agar tidak sakit namun junior kris baru masuk ujungnya ia sudah berteriak

" ARRRRGGHHHHHHH..." teriaknya lebih keras dari saat jarinya masuk, kris menghentikan masukanya (?) menunggu reaksi suho

setelah di rasa suho sudah tenang ia mulai mendorongnya lagi suho berteriak lagi kris mulai frustasi rupanya ia butuh perjuangan ekstra kris terus mendorong juniornya masuk tak mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan suho kalau berhenti lagi ia justru makin tersiksa karena lubang suho cepat merapat dan itu akan membuatnya lebih sulit memasukinya

JLEBH

"ARRRGGHHHHHHH..." teriak suho lebih kencang dari sebelumnya suho merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya rasanya perih, dan panas seperti terbakar kris terdiam menunggu reaksi suho ,sepertinya ia belum terbiasa wajar ini adalah sex pertamanya memang ia banyak pengetahuan tentang sex tapi ia melihatnya dari buku,video dan majalah tak pernah mempraktekanya secara langsung walau ia luar biasa penasaran ingin mencobanya , ia iri dengan teman-temanya yang kebanyakan sudah merasakan sex.

kris menatap wajah sendu kekasihnya hanya karena iri ia sampai melukai kekasihnya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah mungkin lain kali ia tak akan memaksanya suho yang mlihat kris diam saja ia jadi khawatir

" kris" pangil suho pelan " hmm "jawabnya, sepertinya suho akan mengatakan sesuatu " kris...kamu...ngak pake kondom ya?" tanya suho polos dan lantang

JLEB ...PRANGGGG

seperti kaca yang pecah

bagaimana bisa suho malah bicara seperti itu ? saat hatinya merasa bersalah karena membuatnya kesakitan ,berteriak dan memaksanya suho malah mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal sebenarnya kekasihnya ini polos,bodoh atau idiot? kayaknya semuanya,

" untuk apa?" tanya kris mencoba sabar " untuk jaga-jaga "jawab suho ,kris mengernyit dahinya bingung, jaga-jaga apa ? dirinyakan sama-sama namja yang artinya tidak mungkin hamil melihat wajah bingung kris suho mulai menjelaskan " maksudku mencegah dari hiv aids " jelas suho

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTT" kali ini kris benar-benar terkejut apa maksudnya bagaimana bisa ia bicara seperti itu di saat seperti ini kris merutuki kekasihnya yang sudah kembali ke semula (?) " kenapa kau bicara seperti itu orang sudah masuk " sungut kris suho tertawa kecil memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rapinya kris mulai kesal eh tunggu...

kris membelalakan matanya tak percaya rupanya suho sedang mengalihkanya dari rasa bersalahnya rupanya ia juga menginginkanya tapi malah memancing emosinya sepertinya ia harus menarik pemikiranya barusan yang menyebut kekasihnya bodoh dan idiot justru ia lebih pintar kris benar-benar tidak menyangka belajar dari mana dia?

kris mulai menampilkan smirk yang kali ini lebih berbahaya ,seketika suho berhenti tertawa dan mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak enak

" kau benar-benar membuat mr dragon marah sayang " katanya menyeringai suho tersenyum seolah sedang menantangnya " aku ingin lihat seperti apakah mr dragon saat marah" jawabnya tidak menyangka seberani itu.

mendengar perkataan suho yang seperti menantang kini kris mulai menarik pingulnya dan menghentakan kembali membuat juniornya tertanam sempurna " AKHH" pekik suho sepertinya masih sakit kris mencoba bergerak lagi " lebih cepat kris" kata suho sambil meringis menahan sakit kris menuruti kata suho ia mulai bergerak semakin cepat menghentak-hentakan pingulnya rasanya kris ingin mendesah merasakan juniornya di remas kuat-kuat oleh manhole suho belum pernah ia merasakan surga dunia senikmat ini kris melirik suho yang ada di bawahnya sepertinya ia belum menemukan sweat spotnya krispun bergerak makin liar demi menemukan kenikmatan kekasihnya rasanya tidak adil hanya dia yang merasakan nikmat bukankah itu artinya ia memperkosa kekasihnya?

" oh...yeahhh...eshhhhh...ahhhh...fasterrrr " desah suho sepertinya ia berhasil menyentuh sweat spotnya kris tersenyum senang kekasihnya juga telah menikmatinya

" ooohhh...soooo..thighhh.." racau kris ikut mendesah tanganyapun tak tingal diam ia meraba-raba tubuh putih mulus suho menatap tubuh polos kekasihnya, matanya tertuju ke tonjolan pink di dada suho begitu ia ingin memegangnya ia langsung sadar suho sempat marah saat ia menyentuhnya ia urungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh tonjolan pink yang sangat mengiurkan itu kini tangan beralih ke perut dan mengelusnya sebentar dan turun ke juniornya lalu mengocoknya dengan ritme sodokanya

" oooohhhh...krissss...aku..mau keluar " kata suho dengan mendesah oh ya ampun rupanya tubuh suho sangat sensitif padahal kris baru menyentuhnya tapi ia mau keluar lagi.

" tunggu baby" jawab kris ia mulai mempercepat gerakanya " oughh...kris aku sudah tak tahan " kata suho merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari juniornya perutnya rasanya melilit tak nyaman " cepattt..." " sabar baby..." jawab kris ia juga merasakan hal yang sama perutnya melilit dan ada sesuatu yang akan melesak keluar ia membenamkan juniornya dalam-dalam di hole suho sebelum klimaks ia merendahkan wajahnya dan mencium suho

" AKHHHHHHHMMMMMM,.." teriak suho dan kris tertahan karena terendam oleh ciuman mereka mencapai klimaks bersama kris mengeluarkan spermanya banyak sekali di hole suho sedangkan sperma suho mengenai dada kris dan perutnya sendiri

suho memejamkan matanya mengatur nafasnya rupanya aktifitas tadi benar-benar melelahkan

" hei baby bolehkah aku bertanya " tanya kris suho membuka matanya dan menatap kris yang berada di atasnya, ia heran melihat kris 'kenapa ia terlihat masih bugar banget apa tidak lelah ?' batin suho heran kris tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas

" terima kasih coklatnya happy valentine day " katanya tersenyum kemudian mencium wajah suho bertubi-tubi suho tertawa kegelian kris menhentikan ciumanya dan menatap suho dalam kemudian merendahkan wajahnya ke tellinga suho

" bolehkah aku menikmati coklatku lagi ?" bisiknya sambil menjilat telinga suho, seketika suho bergidik " TIDAK! " tolaknya berbalik dan mendorong tubuh kris membuat junior kris yang masih di dalam holenya terlepas kris memekik karena juniornnya di cabut (?) secara paksa

" aduh sakit baby kau harus bertangung jawab " kata kris cemberut seperti anak kecil yang mainanya di rusak dan minta ganti " maaf " kata suho pelan sepertinya ia mulai merasa bersalah kris tersenyum lebar suho telah jatuh ke perangkapnya " kalau begitu berikan aku coklatnya" katanya seduktif "aaaaniya-"

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA MINHYUUNNNNN"

tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan yang sangat keras dari luar kris menduga itu pasti tangisanya tao , sepertinya mereka sudah pulang dari pesta

BRAKK

terdengar pintu di banting dan langkah-langkah kaki mendekat dan sepertinya sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu kris melirik ke arah pintu memastikan pintunya sudah terkunci

" eh tao jangan menangis berisik tahu" bentak xiumin sepertinya ia kesal dengan maknaenya yang kelewat cengeng itu kesanya tidak tahu malu, " tapi minhyunya menghianati tao " jawab tao sambil nangis " dia tidak menghianati kamu ,kamunya aja kurang cepat jadi keburu dia di ambil jonghyun " kata chen menjelaskan tao berhenti nangis sepertinya ia mulai berfikir " ya udah deh emang cinta tak harus memiliki " katanya pasrah

" ya udah sana tidur udah malam " perintah xiumin dan semua dongsaengnya memasuki kamar masing-masing namun saat chen akan membuka pintunya ia terkejut pintunya terkunci dari dalam ' kris hyung sudah tidur kok pintunya di kunci? biasanya juga ngak' batin chen heran kemudian ia mengedor-gedor pintu

" HYUNGGG BUKAA PINTUNYAAA " teriaknya dengan suara cempreng membuat orang-orang yang tadi masuk ke kamar keluar lagi dan ,memandang chen heran

" kenapa chen ?" tanya lay " pintunya di kunci dari dalam kris hyung sudah tidur " jawab chen

" ohh" kata lay ,kemudian ia mengernyit dahinya bingung " eh dasi punya siapa nih ada jasnya ?" pekik tao tiba-tiba ia menemukan dasi dan jas itu di dekat pintu semua mata tertuju padanya dan mendekatinya lay, chen dan xiumin menatap dasi dan jas itu mereka sedang mengira-ngira itu jas dan dasi milik siapa tidak mungkin punya kris karena jas itu terlalu kecil

" bukankah ini puny su-" " ssssssssstttttt " xiumin dan lay mendesis mengisyaratkan chen diam rupanya mereka sudah tahu jawabanya dan juga tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kris tao yang tidak tahu apa-apa memandang bingung hyung-hyungnya " punya siapa chen hyung ?" tanya tao penasaran " bukan punya siapa-siapa " jawab chen seadanya ,tao tidak percaya "sudah panda kecil ayo tidur " ajak lay menyeret tangan tao " loh lay ge tidur sama tao ?" tanya tao bingung " ya" jawab lay singkat " asyikkk" girang tao memeluk lay dan masuk ke kamarny tao

tinggal xiumin dan chen yang masih di ruang tamu xiumin terlihat malu-malu menatap chen ,chen juga sama malu-malu kucing " heh jangan pada macam-macam ya " kata lay tiba-tiba nongol dari balik pintu " sana tidur di tempat masing-masing" komando lay ,chen hendak protes " chen kamu tidur di kamar luhan " perintah lay lantang dan menutup pintunya lagi chen mematung ngak jadi ngomong " selamat tidur chen-chen " kata xiumin dan masuk ke kamarnya kini tingal chen sendirian di ruang tamu " ya udah deh mudah-mudahan luhan hyung tidak pulang malam ini aku bisa di tendang kalau dia tahu aku tidur di kamarnya" harap chen dan memasuki kamar luhan sebelum masuk ke kamar luhan yang tepatnya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya chen berteriak lagi

" KRIS HYUNG HAPPY VALENTINE DAY, HAHAHA BAGI COKLATNYA YA BESOK" kata chen yang sebenarnya mengejek kris ia tahu di dalam ada suho dan pastinya mereka telah melakukan sesuatu chen masih tertawa dan kemudian masuk ke kamar luhan

sementara itu kris yang ada di dalam berdecak kesal karena para dongsaengnya sepertinya sengaja mengangunya setelah di rasa sudah tenang dan para dongsaengnya tidak berisik lagi kini kris akan melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi tapi...  
begitu melirik ke sampingnya suho sudah tidur , ia mengoyang-goyang tubuh suho bermaksud membamgunkanya " joonie baby ~" pangil kris " hmm~" saut suho tak mengubah posisinya matanya juga masih merem " kita lanjutkan lagi " " aniya aku ngantuk " jawab suho ngak jelas " tapi coklatnya?" " besok saja aku kasih sekotak " jawab suho dalam tidurnya dan kali ini ia tidak akan bangun lagi sampai besok pagi sementara kris ia kelihatanya sangat kesal karena gagal mendapat coklat ke 2nya tapi ya sudahlah suhonya sudah tidur mau bagaimana lagi kris membetulkan posisinya di samping suho dan memeluknya dan mencium pipi suho kemudian berbisik " happy valentine day " bisiknya dan mulai memejamkan mata menuju dunia mimpi menyusul kekasihnya.

END


End file.
